L'horreur, au secours
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Ron se réveille un matin et ne comprend pas ce qui se passe… Rogue est joyeux, McGonagall fait de longues déclarations à Pomfresh et le couple d’Harry et Draco est en crise… Que se passe-t-il ?


Titre : L'horreur, au secours

Titre : L'horreur, au secours !

Auteur : Keyko-san, défi de Gab'.

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : Si ils étaient à moi : Personne ne serait mort ! Ni dans le 4, ni dans le 5, ni dans le 6, ni dans le 7 (sauf Voldy et sa bande de mangemort évidemment) ! Harry serait avec Draco, on aurait beaucoup plus parlé de Blaise qui serait allé avec Ron… Et puis ainsi de suite….

Résumé : Ron se réveille un matin et ne comprend pas ce qui se passe… Rogue est joyeux, McGonagall fait de longues déclarations à Pomfresh et le couple d'Harry et Draco est en crise… Que se passe-t-il ?

Rating : K

Genre : Horreur, humour et romance !

Paring : Trop pour être énuméré ! Mais Principalement HPDM et BZRW !

Note : Bonne lecture !

_**L'horreur, au secours !**_

Ron émergeait tranquillement de son sommeil. Il ouvrit la paupière droite plus agile que la gauche et se redressa légèrement. Il s'écroula sur son lit et compta jusqu'à dix avant de se lever complètement. Il écarta les rideaux et se leva. Il regarda autour de lui… Tous les lits étaient défaits et personne n'était là… Il regarda l'heure…

« Ho merde ! Je suis en retard ! »

Et on pu voir un Weasley courir à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche de cinq minutes et foncé dans ses vêtements avant de s'engouffrer dans le premier cours de la matinée… Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance… Potion aujourd'hui ! Il couru vers sa classe en maudissant Harry de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Il toqua à la porte et Rogue lui dit d'entrée. Là, il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque parce que Rogue lui sourit _**« gentiment » **_et lui dit d'aller s'asseoir. Il ne s'en plaignit pas et alla tranquillement à sa place à côté d'Harry. Il vit alors Blaise Zabini son petit ami et lui fit un grand sourire mais celui-ci leva un sourcil et tourna dédaigneusement le visage. Ron fronça les sourcils.

_**« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Pensa-t-il. Mince… Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait et il va falloir que je m'excuse… En tout cas ça doit être grave pour que Blay' me regarde comme ça…»**_

Il se mit à côté de Harry qui semblait ruminer dans son coin. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui elle lui fit un grand sourire… Evidemment… Elle devait couler des jours heureux avec sa belle Pansy, elle ! Il faudrait qu'il lui demande conseille pour se faire pardonner face à Blaise. Ron attendit que Rogue donne les explications pour commencer à parler avec Harry :

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

-Excuse… Dit-il maussade.

-Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Ron.

-Malfoy et moi c'est fini…

-Comment ça c'est finit ? Vous avez encore eut une discussion idiote et vous allez vous réconcilier ?

-Non… C'est finit et bel et bien finit ! »

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Ce n'était pas possible… Ils n'avaient mis tellement longtemps à se retrouver ! Il allait répliquer mais soudainement son livre de potion tomba à terre à cause d'une maladresse de sa part. Il allait le ramasser mais la voix de Rogue l'en empêcha :

« Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor Weasley !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en rage.

-Comment ça pourquoi ? Vous venez de faire du mal à ce pauvre livre !

-Quoi ? Mais je lui ais fait aucun mal !

-Vous l'avez fait tomber à terre.

-Ça arrive les accidents ! Hurla-t-il.

-Et bien non ! Un livre doit être traité avec respect ! »

Rogue ramassa le livre et le serra dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles douces telles que : « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est finit, ça va passer, il ne te fera plus de mal. » Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu n'as pas honte de faire ça à un livre ? Si mon petit oiseau des îles…

-Votre quoi ? S'étrangla Ron.

-Ma princesse des bois, ma lectrice de roman à l'eau de rose… Ma chère madame Pince ! »

Si Ron avait eut un dentier il l'aurait recraché à la figure de Rogue mais comme il n'en avait pas il se contenta d'ouvrir grandement la bouche.

« Ma chère madame Pince qui aime tant les livres… Que cela vous serve de leçon ! Si j'en prends encore un à faire du mal à un livre, je le tue ! Est-ce clair ?

-Oui Professeur Rogue ! Dirent en cœur tous les élèves de la classe. »

Ron passa alors les deux prochaines heures de potions à tenter de se remettre de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister… A la fin du cours, il dû se rendre à l'histoire de la magie et comme à son habitude il s'écroula sur son parchemin… On le réveilla à la fin de l'heure. C'était l'heure de la pose et Harry avait mal à la tête.

« Dis, Ron ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu m'accompagnes à l'infirmerie ? J'aimerais aller prendre une potion contre le mal de tête !

-Ouais, bien sûr vieux ! »

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers l'infirmerie, Hermione les avait laissé pour « l'amour de sa vie ! » Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas sûr que Pansy soit heureuse de la nouvelle appellation. Une fois arrivés, ils virent alors une scène qui laissa pantois Ron alors que Harry semblait trouver ça tout à fait normal. McGonagall avait un genou à terre devant Pomfresh et lui dédiait un poème :

_« Ô toi qui de tes douces mains à la blancheur nacrée,_

_Soigne les pauvres petits sorciers,_

_Je te demande de m'aimer,_

_Ô ma Colombe des bois tant adorée ! »_

L'infirmière se mit alors à pleurer de joie et sauta sur McGonagall pour l'embrasser… Ron dû se soutenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et la main sur le cœur… Quiconque l'aurait vu à cet instant se serait étranglé de rire… Si toute fois il n'aurait pas la même réaction face au couple nouvellement formé. Harry alla vers l'infirmière et lui demanda une potion contre lui mal de tête qu'elle lui refila sans problème tout en gardant la main de McGonagall dans la sienne. Harry semblait hermétique à ce qui venait de se passer. Ron, la démarche incertaine le suivit… En chemin il vit Marcus Flint en train d'embrasser une fille du nom de Cho Chang. Il eut une grimace en se disant que le Serpentard devait tromper son petit ami mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le dit petit ami : Olivier Dubois en train de rouler une galoche à Luna Lovegood. Il en eut un sursaut… C'était ça le couple durable entre les capitaines de Serpentard et Griffondor ? Celui qui ferait changer la face du monde ? Celui qui devrait rallier les Serpentards et les Griffondors ? Ron secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait aujourd'hui… Il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Il vit alors ses frères, Fred et George en train de laver le couloir avec une brosse à dent. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Fred ? George ? Vous faites quoi ? Vous êtes de nouveau en colle ? Demanda le benjamin Weasley.

-Mais non ! Répondit George.

-C'est pour attirer son attention ! Reprit Fred. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Mais de qui ?

-Mais de Rusard ! »

Ron en tomba sur les fesses… Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus.

« Pou… Pour… Pourquoi, vous voulez attirer son attention ?

-Mais… C'est pourtant évident ! Dit George.

-Il est si sexy ! Reprit Fred. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche et eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais… Enfin… Fred… George… Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?

-Mais si ! Mais on veut être aussi avec Rusard ! »

Ron se releva doucement… Ce n'était pas possible… C'était une blague de ces deux imbéciles… Il déglutit et avança… Il se retrouva alors face à une Hermione embrassant un Gregory Goyle et une Ginny embrassant un Vincent Crabbe. Ceci lui fit péter une durite.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITE ? Hurla-t-il. »

Les quatre adolescents eurent un sursaut.

« Mais enfin Ron… J'embrasse l'homme de ma vie ! Dit Hermione.

-Et moi le mien ! Dit Ginny.

-Mais Ginny tu étais avec Neville ? Et Hermione… Tu es avec Pansy !

-Mais non, Ron ! Neville est avec le professeur Chourave ! Dit Ginny.

-Et Pansy avec Dobby ! Tu sais bien qu'elle a…

-Non, non ! S'il te plait ne dit plus rien Hermione… »

Ron s'en alla en courrant et percuta Draco Malfoy avec qui il s'entendait bien depuis quelques temps, il passa à l'attaque :

« Draco, pourquoi t'as quitté Harry ?

-Quoi ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom Weasel ?

-Mais enfin… Peut importe Malfoy, je me doute que ça doit être dur pour toi d'admettre que Harry ait gagné le dernier match contre toi mais votre histoire d'amour est si pure tu ne peux pas faire ça…

-Quoi ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! J'ai trouvé mieux que lui ! Dit fièrement Draco.

-Mieux que lui ?

-Oui ! Je suis désormais avec Justin Finch-Fletchey ! C'est l'homme de ma vie ! »

Ron en resta sur le cul et vit Blaise passé, il décida d'aller le voir pour avoir des explications, Draco était son meilleur ami, il saurait lui expliquer !

« Blay' ! Appela-t-il.

-Weasley ? Dit le noir en levant un sourcil. »

Ron lui fit le regard de chien battu et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

-Weasley… Tire tes mains ! Je sais pas ce qui te prend mais lâche moi ! Tu devrais arrêter de fumer les vieux grimoires…

-Mais Blay'… »

Zabini le repoussa brutalement. Il heurta même un mur.

« C'est pas parce que je t'ai baisé la semaine passée qu'il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose entre nous…

-Mais Blaise… Tu m'as dit : je t'aime !

-Et ? Rigola le noir en s'éloignant. »

Ron en eut les larmes aux yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait bon sang ?! Il allait verser les premières larmes quand une jeune fille aux épaules carrées, à la mâchoire proéminente et aux cheveux bruns filasses l'attrapa par la taille pour le coller contre sa poitrine. La jeune fille tenait plus du gorille… Autant pour la carrure que par le cerveau. Ron leva les yeux vers elle et vit dans ses yeux marrons de l'adoration… Une adoration sans borgne et toute guimauve qui lui donne envie de vomir.

« Bullstrode ? Tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est plus Milli ? Demanda la jeune fille avec une moue qui se voulait déçue mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace… Ce qui fit peur à Ron. Ha ! Je sais ce que tu veux reprit-t-elle avec un visage pervers. »

Ron fut parcouru d'un frisson quand la jeune fille se pencha vers lui. Il pria tous les dieux existants mais la jeune Millicent posa ses lèvres sur celle du rouquin… Qui hurla intérieurement.

« Et maintenant Ronnie-chou chéri… Commença Millicent avec la même expression. Rooon ! Rooon ! Réveille-toi maintenant ! »

Ron se redressa brusquement. Il était dans la grande salle et son amie Hermione lui secouait gentiment le bras. Il se tourna vers elle avec une expression catastrophée puis lui attrapa le bras et la secoua.

« Hermione… Avec qui tu sors ?

-Mais enfin Ron… Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Dit-elle en se dégageant. Je sors avec Pansy ! »

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille à côté de sa meilleure amie qui le regardait curieusement. Ron eut un grand sourire heureux.

« Ouf… J'en suis tellement heureux !

-Merci ? Hésita Hermione. »

Il se tourna alors vers Harry qui tenait la main de Draco.

« Vous n'avez aucun problème de couple n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment. »

Draco leva un sourcil puis lui fit un grand sourire.

« Aucun Ron… Et je vais te le prouver tout de suite ! »

Il attrapa le visage de Harry et lui roula la galoche du siècle. Ron eut à nouveau un sourire heureux et il regarda autour de lui. Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint se tenaient la main en parlant Quidditch, Fred et George préparaient ensemble une nouvelle farce et Ginny embrassait Neville. Il eut un énorme soupir de soulagement. Puis un gros doute se fit en lui. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés en ayant de plus en plus peur. Deux mains se posèrent alors devant ses yeux et une voix bien connue glissa à son oreille :

« Devine qui c'est !

-BLAY' ! Hurla-t-il. »

Il sauta sur son petit ami et l'embrassa fougueusement en le tenant bien serré contre lui. Mêlant sa langue à la sienne… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Rien de plus…

_Fin._

Keyko-san : Oui je sais c'est de la connerie mais c'est un défi de Gab' sur le mot : Horreur ! Donc je me suis dit : On va faire les pires couples possible pour l'horreur. Donc voilà les pires couples que vous ne pourrez jamais trouver ! (Sauf peut-être le Pomfresh x McGonagall).

J'espère que vous avez appréciez

Keyko-san.


End file.
